The present invention relates to the field of lighting and the details of lighting devices, more specifically, a structural combination of a lighting device with sanitary equipment.
A toilet is a well-known and commonly seen piece of sanitary equipment. Within this disclosure, a toilet is further defined with a toilet seat and a toilet bowl. The toilet seat is further defined with a top side, a bottom side, an up position, and a down position. The toilet seat rotates between the up position and the down position. In the down position, the toilet seat is proximal to the toilet bowl. In the up position, the toilet seat is distal from the toilet bowl. When the toilet seat is in the down position, the bottom side of the toilet seat is the surface of the toilet seat is that proximal to the toilet bowl. The top side of the toilet seat is the surface of the toilet seat that is distal from the bottom side of the toilet seat.